1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the retrieval and handling of objects and in particular comprises a stabilizing device for securing an object lifted from the sea as to enable improved handling of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention when an object such as a torpedo was found floating vertically at sea a crew was launched in a rubber boat to the torpedo. The crew installed a long leg nose cage having a lifting sling around the torpedo. The torpedo was then towed back to the vicinity of the ship in an area where a seacrane or boom and other retrieval gear was situated. Then using a snap shackle, a connection was made between the nose cage lifting sling and a winch cable. The winch cable extended from the seacrane or boom and was connected to the nose cage lifting sling. The torpedo was then winched from the water and the seacrane or boom was trained inboard over the ship. The torpedo was then placed in a deck cradle. One of the dangers in this method was that in rough sea conditions the torpedo or load would tend to swing and sway out of control.